


Indudablemente legal

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Nunca está de más escuchar las buenas noticias.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️

¿La caída de quién?

¿Tomar el mal camino?

¿Descender?

¿Quién hablaba de irse al infierno?

Aziraphale intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su querido demonio. Parecía estar en pánico y no creía posible que existiera fuerza alguna para hacerle entrar en razón. «No voy a caer», «nadie va a quitarme mi aureola», intentaba decir el ángel una y otra vez al tiempo en que, y tal vez siendo demasiado dramático o más escandaloso de lo usual para él mismo, Crowley se pasaba frenéticamente a lo largo y ancho de la librería. «Seguiré siendo un ángel, querido», «no iré al "lado oscuro" por tu culpa», continuó diciendo tranquilamente, a la vez que escuchaba al otro regañarse e insultarse, tomando con fuerza mechones rojos entre sus dedos y mordiéndose los labios de vez en cuando.

Oh, claro… esos labios.

Los mismos que habían "osado" y "atrevido" a robarle un beso. Sería mentir, ciertamente, el decir que Aziraphale no podía superarlo, consiguiendo aún sonrojarse por aquella gloriosa y cálida sensación en su boca. Sin embargo, y si bien traviesamente deseaba un poquito más, Crowley no le permitía ahora ni siquiera recordar aquello como se debía, o como creía que debía. El demonio, apenas un par de segundos luego de besarle, había comenzado aquel errático andar por toda su tienda. Luego de casi treinta minutos, el ángel ya tenía respuesta sobre lo que estaba pasando. Pero así como fue inevitable en un inicio sentirse halagado por la preocupación de Crowley para con su destino, después de aquel inocente aunque hermoso contacto labial, todo el arrebato de auto insultos estaba, de a poco, haciéndole perder la calma.

No es como si fuera a enojarse, pero si tuviera que alzar la voz, es justo lo que haría.

—¡Me voy! —Anunció Crowley, gritando, deteniéndose a mitad del pequeño espacio que había entre todos esos libros. Asustado, por supuesto, Aziraphale se puso de pie, atragantándose con su propia saliva ante la sorpresiva conclusión del otro—. Y no pienses seguirme, ángel, esto es lo mejor. No voy a ser la razón de tu caída.

—Pero de qué… ¿de qué estás hablando? —Tosió un par de veces, siguiendo con rápidos pasos al demonio, quien estaba ya casi abriendo la puerta. Alabados sean los domingos, días de descanso en donde casi por ley su librería cerraba. Así no habría espectador que observara su “caída”.

—De esto, demonios —Crowley se acercó peligrosamente a Aziraphale, sosteniéndolo por la solapas con una mano, mientras con el pulgar de la otra acariciaba los suaves labios del ángel—. Ha sido un error, lo sabes muy bien. Si continúo tentándote no habrá más paraíso para ti —susurró, y en su voz Aziraphale notaba con una dulce claridad la preocupación de su demonio. Intentó no sonreír mientras era apartado, pero la risa fue inevitable cuando esos rojos cabellos estuvieron a punto de cruzar el umbral hacia la avenida. Con el ceño totalmente fruncido detrás de los lentes oscuros, el demonio rápidamente enfrentó al ángel—. Puede que yo sea el único que sufra aquí, pero no tienes que-

Sobre la punta de sus pies, fue esta vez Aziraphale quien robó un beso a Crowley.

—Es lo que he intentado explicarte —dijo, tomando entre sus suaves manos una de las del demonio. Sonriente, añadió—: si tan solo prestaras más atención a quien acabas de besar. Querido, aprecio tu preocupación, pero tienes que escucharme. —Crowley asintió despacio, dejándose arrastrar de nuevo al interior. Su ceño aún conservaba cierta desconfianza—. No voy a caer, seguiré siendo un ángel —repitió, sintiendo que lo hacía por milésima vez. Sostuvo ahora las dos manos de Crowley—. Aun si… llegamos a más —al decir esto, sus mejillas se pintaron de un hermoso rojo fuego.

—Pero yo te he tentado, ángel —replicó el demonio, sin entender nada más allá de saber cuánto le gustaba ese color en el adorable rostro de Aziraphale. Este, por su lado, solo negó un par de veces.

—No puedes tentar a quien por sí solo estaría dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por ti —aclaró el ángel. Sonrojado hasta las orejas y con la mirada enfocada en la unión de sus manos, temblaba ligeramente—. Tentar implica un deseo egoísta, incitar a alguien a seguir un camino que terminaría solo en el beneficio propio. En el placer solo por el placer, y yo… te conozco, me conozco… nos conozco lo suficiente para saber que… —Nervioso, el ángel intentó aclararse por última vez—. Desde hace mucho tiempo —llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho—, esto ha latido por ti sin que tú lo supieras, sin que tú lo desearas. No puedes tentar involuntariamente, ¿verdad? Si no es tu deseo o tu misión, entonces se reduce a ser solo lo que es. 

Tan rápido como le fue posible, Crowley se deshizo del agarre en sus manos. Pero antes de que Aziraphale levantara su transparente mirada azul, el demonio ya le cubría fuertemente con sus brazos.

—Ella nos hizo capaces de amar, yo no fui tentado por ti —explicó el ángel, deseando contener la alegría en su voz quebrada, feliz dentro del cálido y apretado abrazo de Crowley.

—Si es el caso, entonces debemos irnos ya —dijo el demonio, sonriendo traviesamente. Mas ante la mirada dudosa del Aziraphale, aclaró—: Un vacío legal y una declaración de amor. Sacaríamos mejor provecho de ellos estando en casa, ¿no lo crees, mi ángel? —El corazón de Aziraphale palpitó con aprobación. Sus mejillas arreboladas asintieron radiantes. Sus ojos brillaron con anhelo. 

Y su voz, como un coro celestial, aceptó sin mayor duda. Feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️

Una vez dentro del Bentley, sin embargo, el ángel sintió creciendo dentro de su pecho ciertas ideas que poco o nada tenían que ver con la creciente felicidad. Sabía que aceptar sus emociones hacia su adorado demonio era, en parámetros legales, correcto, y sin embargo, por más que Crowley mostrara tan buen humor al saberse correspondido, Aziraphale empezaba a dudar que de su parte hubiera alguna forma en que su relación pudiera verse afectada. 

¿No estarían sus superiores (¿inferiores?) en contra de que un demonio tuviera esa clase de unión con un ángel? ¿Qué pasaría cuando los descubrieran? 

Sabía lo que Gabriel diría, y si bien no estaría del todo contento, Aziraphale entendía lo suficiente sobre las leyes que lo regían para saber que, en efecto, su vacío legal tenía unas buenas y fuertes bases. En el caso de Crowley, por otro lado... Sujetó fuertemente el brazo del demonio, mirándolo un poco asustado. No iba demasiado rápido, pero necesitaba saber las consecuencias de este nuevo cambio en su relación.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Crowley, mirando entre él y el camino, luego de que el ángel expusiera sus temores.

—Hablo de que no importa qué tan seguro pueda estar con los de allá arriba, por tu parte, querido... ¿qué pasará cuando vean nuestro nuevo trato? —Aziraphale remarcó su preocupación haciendo un poco más de fuerza en su agarre sobre el brazo del demonio.

—Con lo lentos que son, dudo que se tomen la molestia de mirar más de cerca y notar el cambio. 

Aziraphale lo entendía, no era secreto para ninguno de los dos que durante mucho, mucho, pero que mucho tiempo, hubo entre ellos cierto nivel de coquetería en sus más variados niveles. A excepción de unas cuantas situaciones, a estas alturas más deberían parecer un viejo matrimonio. Algo que, aun si pudiera llegar a ser vergonzoso, en definitiva cualquier demonio hubiera ya notado, pero no así su significado básico o interno. Tanto como ellos mismos.

—Y cuando lo hagan, estoy seguro que creerán que intento llevarte al lado oscuro. Luego de lo que pasó con el No-Armagedón, incluso me darán otra promoción. —Terminó por decir, acariciando lentamente los dedos de Aziraphale en un intento por relajarlo y hacer que no le dejara una marca. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, una marca de su ángel sobre su piel no era una idea tan mala. De cualquier forma la idea llegó muy tarde, al darse cuenta el otro ya había alejado su mano.

Aziraphale soltó un suspiro, aliviado más allá de las palabras. Podía seguir el hilo en el razonamiento de Crowley, pero sabiéndose en esos momentos atontado por todo el amor que recibía de su demonio, se hizo prometer que aun así tendrían cuidado. No podría arriesgar algo tan hermoso por el deseo egoísta de hacerle saber al mundo que ese maravilloso demonio finalmente correspondía sus (casi) secretos sentimientos. Menos aun jugar con su suerte y esperar a que el resto del inframundo tarde mil años más en averiguar siquiera que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

—¿No es suficiente? —cuestionó Crowley, mirándolo como si aquellas razones no lo terminarán de convencer para continuar.

—Lo es, cariño, lo es. Solo estoy un poco abrumado... saber las pocas probabilidades de ser descubiertos o castigados. Saber que no hay más que pueda detener esto. —Regalando al viento un liviano suspiró, Aziraphale sonrió ampliamente. 

Juntó las palmas debajo de su mentón. Se encontraba tan increíblemente feliz que aun con la luz del sol golpeando de lleno el interior del Bentley, Crowley fue capaz de observar cómo su precioso ángel se cubría por un halo de luminosos y pequeños diamantes. Sobre su cabeza un anillo de oro se dibujó suavemente, reluciendo en olas perceptibles de amor, pasión, cariño y anhelo. Su rostro, tan adorable, siendo marcado con besos de rosas rojas en los labios y en las mejillas. Sus ojos azules titilando como las estrellas del firmamento en plena madrugada.

Crowley apenas dio cuenta de ello, pero sus colmillos se habían extendido, y, clavándose en su piel, habían hecho ya suaves caminos de sangre hasta su mentón. Gotas carmín manchaban sus pantalones, en los cuales se encontraba ya un bulto delator. He ahí prueba de su admiración más pura ante la perfecta maravilla que se pintaba a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto. Solo Dios podía crear tan exquisita criatura, no tenía la mejor duda de eso.

—¿Crowley? —preguntó Aziraphale por tercera vez, tenso. No estaba seguro de que el _palabra con m_ Bentley pudiera conducirse solo o no, pero que su demonio simplemente no respondiera a su llamado, mientras le miraba con esa mueca embobada en la rostro, en realidad lo halagaba y lo preocupaba a partes iguales. 

Le gustaban esos colmillos, no iba a negarlo. Tampoco rechazaría del todo el aura oscura, caliente y con aire ligeramente obsceno que lo rodeaba, pero no podía estar muy seguro de poder apreciar cuánto podría hacerlo si estaba de por medio el temor de colisionar contra cualquier objeto en cualquier _palabra con j_ segundo. 

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente y le dejó un pequeño beso sobre uno de sus colmillos, Crowley finalmente despertó. Aun si fue solo para tomarlo de la nuca, antes de que el contacto de sus labios se hiciera más profundo, sintió unas afiladas garras masajeando su cuero cabelludo. La sensación de esos colmillos peligrosamente cerca de herirlo, el estar en ese auto en movimiento, besándose como si en ello se les fuera la vida, llenaba su cuerpo de una amalgama de fantásticas y desordenadas emociones que nunca antes se había imaginado con la capacidad de tener. Desconectándolo por completo de cualquier pensamiento lógico o razonable acerca de lo peligroso que era, tanto para ellos como para los humanos, el continuar tan descarado y efervescente contacto.

Cuando Crowley aferró entre los dientes su labio inferior, cierta cosa pareció crecer como avalancha en su centro más profundo. El ángel lo entendió. No podía ponerle nombre porque se supone él no debería ser capaz de sentir nada de eso. Quizá ya solo una pizca. Lo que había ahora en su mente y corazón poco se comparaba.

Fue entonces que lo supo. En ese momento, en ese instante, poco importaba lo que su amado demonio quisiera hacer, a dónde quisiera ir. Aziraphale lo acompañaría, lo seguiría. Estaba ya entre sus brazos y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos.

Porque aun así fuera solo por un instante, su amor, sus besos y suspiros, eran completamente legales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️❤️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️♥️❤️


End file.
